


Christmas Spirit

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Philippa has her own take on the Christmas Spirit
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visionofblue (merelyafigment)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/gifts).



> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Holiday Spirit  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Santa gets vaccinated

"I do not understand this farce." Philippa glared at Book who was dressed like some strange being. "Why does he wear a fake beard and fake belly? Shouldn't he be showing off his body?"

Michael looked at her and smiled. "He's pretending to be Santa."

"I have no idea who this Santa is, but it still makes no sense. Why dress up as someone else to be vaccinated?" She looked at the many children all around screaming and clapping as if Book had achieved some great success by getting a vaccine.

"Santa Claus is mythological character from earth and the inhabitants of this planet are earth descendants, who have maintained the tradition. He brings toys to children on Christmas day. He's a loved figure, someone people trust," she explained patiently. "We hope that it will convince the people that we mean well and they'll get inoculated. If they don't, this planet can be wiped out by something as simple as the flu, something we solved centuries ago."

"If they are too stupid to accept help, then let them die. It's their choice," Philippa answered. "Or force them to take the vaccine. We have plenty of phasers."

"It's not how the Federation does things. Besides if they chose not to get the vaccine, they could infect others and lead to the death of their families," Michael said.

Philippa smirked. "Now, you're just making a case for letting them suffer for their stupidity."

"That's the Christmas spirit in your world," Tilly said as she reached the other two women. "We try to make people trust us by being kind."

"And you waste so much time in doing so. Also what are you meant to be, dressed in that ridiculous green outfit? You look like you should die too. Of embarrassment," Philippa added.

"I’m an elf, Santa's helper, giving out the toys we brought for the kids," Tilly answered, not ashamed at all. "Isn't this fantastic? I love children and they have so little on this planet."

"Better to let them die then," Philippa said, before leaving.

"She really embodies Christmas, doesn't she?" Tilly said, shaking her head.

Michael smiled. She wouldn't betray Philippa, but she knew that Philippa loved children, loved what they were doing it, but would never admit it. When Philippa stopped and helped a girl with a new toy she had gotten, Michael knew she was right.


End file.
